


Для письма

by my_deep_ocean



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Drama, Gen, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:55:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25246486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/my_deep_ocean/pseuds/my_deep_ocean
Summary: - Зачем тебе все это, Нико?- Зачем? Для письма, наверное...
Relationships: Nico di Angelo & Percy Jackson
Kudos: 2





	Для письма

**Author's Note:**

> после прочтения "Герои Олимпа и Дом Аида" и прослушивания Misha Mishenko навеяло.

июль, 2014.

Снова крик. Снова грохот. Снова синеватые чернила брызнули на черную стену, оставляя мокрые капли вместо жидких слез, словно кровь, добавляя еще множество меток на стенах просторного домика.

\- Не получается!

Вы чувствуете _это_? Чувствуете?

Отчаяние.

Боль.

Обида.

Любовь.

Желание.

Непонимание.

_нельзя, нельзя, нельзя, нельзя любить те..._

Слишком тихий скрип был заглушен невнятным бормотанием, шуршанием пергамента и звуком пишущего пера. Шаги были настолько аккуратными и робкими, что казались легкими, воздушными, испуганными...

\- Ты же можешь писать ручкой, Нико.

Темный силуэт, сгорбившись в углу мрачной комнаты, где бушевал беспорядок, резко дернулся от неожиданности и прекратил писать на заляпанном чернилами клочке бумаги.

\- Что тебе нужно?

Парень, виновато опустив голову и взглянув на того исподлобья, краешком рта улыбнулся и сделал крошечный шаг в сторону черной фигуры, освещенной только единственной свечой, что стояла на другом конце комнаты.

\- Зачем тебе все это, Нико?

\- Для письма, наверное, Перси, - парень заправил за уши непослушные пряди чернильных волос, тем самым открыв взору свое худое лицо, так же заляпанное синеватыми чернилами.

\- Письмо значит, - прошептал тот, неловко прикусив нижнюю губу.

\- Ясно.

\- Ничего тебе не ясно. И никогда не будет.

Слабая улыбка горечи коснулась тонких губ мальчика, сделав его личико немного старше.

Перси снова сделал шаг вперед и сел на край незаправленной кровати, невольно оглядев комнату, где всегда царил хаос, как и внутри души Нико. Улыбка все еще красовалась на его лице.

\- Нико, послушай. Я знаю, что ты не остаешься насовсем в лагере, но... Но прежде чем ты снова так внезапно уйдешь, давай поговорим? - он взглянул на него, чрезвычайно сосредоточенным взглядом уставившись в черные глаза, в которых уже несколько лет не горел веселый огонек жизни.

\- Приходи завтра, Перси, - мальчик улыбнулся еще шире, на удивление вымученно глядя в глаза цвета моря. - Обещаю, мы поговорим, но не сегодня. Ладно?

В ответ парень только коротко кивнул и вышел из домика, даже не оглянувшись.

***

Прийдя на следующий день в домик Аида, Перси обнаружил, что внутри никого нет. Окно открыто нараспашку, кровать застелена, пол вымыт до блеска. Везде было чисто, аккуратно и красиво.

 _Нико_ , - подумал он.

Подойдя к окну, откуда лились яркие лучи теплого солнца, парень обнаружил на подоконнике сложенный надвое листок пергамента, где было написано синими чернилами "Перси. Для письма". А на прямоугольнике бумаги стояла металлическая фигурка Аида.

Тягучий ком незамедлительно подполз к горлу.

" _Если в этот домик кто-нибудь из семьи Аида заселится, то скажи этому счастливчику, чтобы вымыл стены, хорошо? Они все покрыты пятнами чернил и записками, которые принадлежат тебе. Может, мы и встретимся, Перси, нормально поговорим и все такое. Но уж точно не сегодня и не завтра, и наверняка не послезавтра. Потому что... потому что ты поймешь когда-нибудь. Я знаю._

 _Нико._ "

Сжав в кулаке фигурку бога, Перси сглотнул и посмотрел в окно, где простирался лес в никуда, где он когда-нибудь встретит того, кто обещал ему.


End file.
